Quand La Nuit S'efface
by NocturneShadow
Summary: Quand Sarah revient de chez une amie, elle découvre une chouette blessée derrière un buisson. S'agit-il là du Roi des gobelins? Malgré tout, elle décide de ramener l'animal chez elle et de le soigner. One Shot, Sarah x Jareth


Disclaimer : Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas…

Auteur : Nocturne Shadow

* * *

¤ Quand La Nuit S'efface ¤

Un vent frais soufflait sur la petite banlieue de New York. Rapidement, le jour avait cédé sa place à une nuit étoilée. Sarah Williams était déjà en chemin pour regagner la demeure familiale. Karen, sa belle-mère, lui avait bien spécifié de rentrer à l'heure. Connaissant son tempérament, la jeune femme avait jugé préférable d'obéir aux règles.

Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui permit de s'assurer qu'elle était en temps. Les aiguilles de son cadran pointaient clairement le 8 et le 44. Sarah soupira d'aise. Elle emprunta l'allée du parc, coin qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Dans l'air flottait l'odeur humide du bois.

Non loin du pont de pierres, un lampadaire noir, à l'apparence d'antan, avait été aménagé. Il projetait des ombres sur le sol rocailleux. Sa lumière s'avérait un bon guide pour les derniers retardataires comme Sarah. Elle allait d'ailleurs poursuivre sa route à cet endroit, quand, soudainement, un petit bruit aigu parvint à ses oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Intriguée, la jeune femme tourna la tête en tous les sens afin de déterminer exactement la provenance du son qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ca venait de là, derrière un épais buisson. Sarah arqua les sourcils. Elle se demandait si ce curieux mystère valait vraiment la peine qu'on y jeta un œil ou pas. Après tout, il va s'en dire, la curiosité pouvait être un très vilain défaut…

« S'il s'agit d'une moufette, je ferais mieux de me tirer… »

Avec prudence, elle se pencha et écarta doucement quelques branches pour mieux voir. Là, entre les tiges et les feuilles, se tenait une chouette au plumage blanc et brun, visiblement blessée. L'animal, s'il était toujours en vie, avait les vieux clos. Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Et s'il s'agissait du Roi des gobelins, que devait-elle faire dans ce cas? Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa son esprit. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire semblant, comme si elle n'avait rien vu, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Ennemi ou pas, Sarah s'était toujours montré généreuse de sa personne. Aussi, lentement, elle avança ses doigts vers la pauvre bête. _Si elle me mord, je laisse tomber, _se jura-t-elle intérieurement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à saisir la créature, celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour la fixer d'un regard intense.

« Tu sais que tu m'as presque fichu la trouille? Bon, aller viens maintenant. »dit-elle en la prenant avec délicatesse. Une fois fait, elle la ramena vers elle et la camoufla dans le creux de sa veste bleue.

« Hé voilà. »

Avant tout, Sarah s'assura que l'animal était bien confortable, logé entre son corps et le tissu de son survêtement. La vérification terminée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, elle pouvait rentrer.

Le reste du parcours ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Alors qu'elle allait tourner la poignée de la porte, Sarah prit soin de camoufler davantage l'animal. Si Karen savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle aurait de sérieux ennuis, autant éviter le moindre risque. Elle posa un pied à l'intérieur.

- Tu es en retard… s'éleva une voix autoritaire de la pièce voisine.

Elle l'était à peine de quelques minutes, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat!

- Oui, je sais… furent les seuls mots que la jeune femme parvint à trouver en guise d'excuses.

Elle se hâta de monter les marches de l'escalier pour que personne n'aperçoive ce qu'elle cachait précieusement.

- Sarah, je voudrais te parler une minute…

_Merde!_

- Une seconde! Dit-elle avant de se précipiter à la course vers sa chambre.

Karen se trouvait au pied de l'escalier.

- Sarah ! !

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle pour bien faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée pour le moment.

- C'était moins une! S'exclama Sarah en reprenant son souffle.

Elle déposa la chouette sur son lit avant de se diriger vers sa commode à vanité. Son second tiroir contenait une petite trousse de premiers soins qui lui permettrait de soigner ses blessures. Elle l'ouvrit donc pour en ressortir le matériel nécessaire et le disposer devant elle. On toqua à sa porte.

- Sarah, est-ce que je peux entrer?

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa belle-mère vienne la rejoindre à sa chambre. Avant de lui ouvrir, Sarah tourna la tête vers son lit pour s'assurer que l'animal y était toujours.

« Hé bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt! »

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait légèrement entrouvert sa porte pour ne laisser entrevoir que son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton!

- …

- Et pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas entrer?

Dans un geste désinvolte, Sarah se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- C'est que ma chambre est un peu à l'envers et…

Mais, elle fut rapidement interrompue par sa belle-mère qui pointait sa main. Elle était visiblement sous le choc avec sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

- Ciel Sarah, c'est du sang!

- Hein?

Sarah ramena sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux pour mieux constater par elle-même. Un liquide rougeâtre glissait sur ses doigts. Ce sang, elle le savait, n'était pas du tout le sien. Comment pourrait-elle le lui expliquer sans mentionner la bête qu'elle avait trouvée?

« Oh euh, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est juste que… »

- Laisse-moi entrer!

- Non ! !

Sous son regard sévère, Sarah dut à contrecœur lui ouvrir.

« Tu vois, je me suis coupée, c'est pour ça que je suis montée directement à ma chambre. »

- Où as-tu mis tes pansements?

Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si elle faisait un pas de plus, elle verrait ce qu'elle tenait tant à lui cacher!

« Ah, les voilà! »

Elle contourna la jeune femme pour se rendre à sa commode au miroir à vanité.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir les reproches qui ne tarderaient pas. Ces quelques secondes de silence lui parurent comme une éternité. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer… dit-elle sous la défensive.

- Une plume?

_Quoi?_ Sarah ouvrit un œil puis un second. Elle n'osait y croire et pourtant… Où était passée la chouette qu'elle avait rescapée dans la nature? A l'endroit où elle devait s'y trouver il n'y avait plus rien, hormis trois ou quatre plumes bien blanches. Elle n'avait tout de même pas pu s'envoler par la fenêtre; la vitre de cette dernière était close.

Un balayage de la pièce permit à Sarah de comprendre où l'animal avait trouvé refuge : sa garde-robe. Bien que cela lui parut étrange, Sarah en était rassurée. Elle soupira longuement. Karen tint tout de même à lui mettre un pansement. Une fois fait, Sarah fit mine de bailler, prétextant à sa belle-mère que sa sortie l'avait complètement exténuée. Elle s'était montrée bonne actrice, si bien qu'elle se retrouve seule après le traditionnel « bonne nuit ».

Sur la pointe des pieds, Sarah s'approcha de sa garde-robe. Elle tenait pas à effrayer l'animal plus qu'il ne devait l'être déjà. La porte était légèrement entrouverte; Sarah la tira vers elle. Or, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le Roi des gobelins lui tombe dans les bras!

- Oh!

Elle l'attrapa de justesse avant que son corps ne chute contre le plancher. Doucement, elle le hissa du mieux qu'elle put sur son lit. En l'observant bien, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rougir; c'est que Jareth était torse nu et étendu sur ses propres couvertures! Il avait les yeux clos, mais son ventre se gonflait légèrement sous l'effet de sa respiration.

Au bas de sa cage thoracique, sur son flanc gauche, se tenait là une plaie ouverte dont le sang continuait de s'écouler. Elle l'épongea à l'aide de plusieurs papiers-mouchoirs. Elle s'affaira à panser sa blessure telle une infirmière dévouée corps et âme à la guérison de son patient. Jareth, qui la regardait jusqu'alors en silence – l'application du désinfectant l'avait tiré hors de son état de demi-conscience – décida de prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi me soignes–tu?

La jeune femme s'arrêta aussitôt pour se mordre la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai, pourquoi s'occupait-elle de lui? Elle semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

- Parce que… je l'ignore, mentit-elle.

- Après tout, nous sommes ennemis… dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Non Jareth, nous sommes égaux.

- Que veux-tu dire?

Elle posa une main sur son torse pour éviter qu'il n'essaie de se redresser. Elle prit place à côté de lui, s'assoyant par-dessus les draps.

- Nous étions tout deux des êtres rongés par l'ennui de la solitude.

- Tu oublies que je t'ai pris Toby…

- Oui mais, il n'était qu'un prétexte pour m'amener à te rencontrer, non ?

Jareth eut l'air hébété un moment. Pour sa part, Sarah se contenta de lui sourire; elle avait visé juste.

- Comment sais-tu que…?

- J'ai mûri Jareth…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté mon offre?

Sarah expira profondément en baissant les yeux. Le Roi des gobelins mit son pouce sur son menton.

« Sarah, débuta-t-il d'une voix grave, ne sois pas triste. »

- J'étais jeune Jareth, trop jeune pour comprendre ce que tu espérais de moi. J'ai eu peur à cet instant-là, mais plus aujourd'hui. La nuit où je t'ai vaincu, j'ai réalisé quelque chose…

- Quoi donc?

- J'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu un être cher, la seule personne qui partageait avec moi la même souffrance intérieure.

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur.

« Depuis de nombreuses années, je t'ai attendu. »

- Et enfin, nous nous retrouvons, compléta-t-il avant de se relever en position assise pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sarah le laissa faire, goûtant pour la première fois à ce fruit défendu dont la saveur lui rappelait étrangement celle des pêches. Bien que leurs baisers s'avéraient timides au départ, ils n'en apprécièrent pas moins l'effet. Le Roi des gobelins se montrait sous un autre jour : délicat et aimant. Cette fois, il ne voulait rien brusquer. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre pour se regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ouch…

Jareth fit la grimace. La jeune femme se recula aussitôt.

- Je t'ai fait mal? Se hâta-t-elle de dire.

- Non, c'est ça…

Il posa sa main sur sa blessure pansée en se recouchant dans une position plus confortable sur le matelas.

- Pauvre Jareth… Dans quel état t'es-tu mis?

Elle hocha négativement de la tête comme si elle lui faisait un reproche. Il se mit à sourire.

- Je m'étais mis en tête de suivre une certaine jeune femme – Sarah sut tout de suite qu'il parlait d'elle – quand un accident est survenu…

- Que t'est-il arrivé?

- Tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir.

- Si, insista-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est hors de question!

- Pourquoi pas…?

- Parce que…

- On est à cours de réponse?

Le sourire du Roi des gobelins s'élargit, laissant entrevoir ses dents blanches, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Toi aussi, ma chère Sarah…

- Que…? Ah non ! Ne me chatouille pas ! !

Trop tard. Sarah éclata de rire, au grand plaisir de sa majesté. Elle tenta vainement d'attraper ses mains, aussi les rires durèrent-ils pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, l'atmosphère était calme, détendue. Épuisée, Sarah s'était laissée retomber contre lui.

- Dors. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de veiller sur toi, mon infirmière…

Il s'étira le bras pour fermer l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Les soupirs de la nuit bercèrent les deux amants étendus sur le lit. L'éclat de la lune pénétrait à l'intérieur de la pièce, les baignant d'une douce lumière. Sa rondeur n'était pas sans rappeler une boule de cristal qui leur garantissait secrètement un merveilleux avenir qu'ils partageraient désormais à deux…

Fin

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Dites-moi ce que vous en penser!^^

Je crois que c'est là mon dernier One Shot dans la section Labyrinthe (je suis à court d'idées -').

Prochaine fanfiction à venir: Serenata Immortale, dont je me consacre actuellement à sa réécriture (Merci Lunastrelle). A venir bientôt sur vos écrans d'ordinateur! ;)


End file.
